


run to the sea (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/456041">run to the sea</a> by irnan.</p><p>Author's summary: They're wound together in a spider's web of coincidence and chance meetings, of work passed on and friends in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run to the sea (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [run to the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456041) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



### Length

9 minutes, 45 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 6 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/run-sea-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/run-gd).

### Reader's notes

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html), and archived here with minor modifications. Because I like this Natasha character study on its own, and as implied backstory for the [interesting landings series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/22917). 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than a party.

(Also announced at [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/12977.html).)


End file.
